Just a Minute Longer
by cocoalvin
Summary: She saw him every day. He appreciated her every day. Would shy glances and the odd smile be enough to take them where they were going? Bella & Edward. Told in 100 word drabbles for the April Drabble War.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, and thanks for coming over._

_A few of the participants in the war are already posting, so I decided to post today and maybe once more before Friday, when it ALL happens. It's a bit daunting, so I'm easing myself in. As some of you know, I am certainly no stranger to the drabble format, but to get this all out in a weekend … WOW … intimidated doesn't even begin to cut it._

_What to expect from me: __**100 **__word chapters. I'm a stickler for numbers and each chapter will be 100 EXACTLY. Expect around 75 chapters—give or take a few either side. Yep, I'm still writing and fiddling, but I have faith I'll get it all out._

_Love and thanks to Beans827—thanks so much for the beta. I do tend to fiddle though after the fact, so any errors in the final edit are mine alone; edwardsisobel—just for being you and doing a bit of everything; __Pyejammies for pre-reading;_ and _D. Kinney for pre-reading and making a kick-arse banner_.

_Disclaimer: SM owns … yada yada … My only claim is to this plot._

* * *

Here is the group intro. Please read it. The first chapter of 'Just a Minute Longer' follows it.

Time for this month's Drabble War! It's all in good fun, and please remember this. If there's something you don't like, just click the little "x" in the corner. We have three days, April 20th to 22nd, to post an entire story. Drabble = Short chapters - you know this by now ;) While it's originally supposed to be 100 words per drabble, there won't be any heads rolling for breaking that "rule". Again, this is for fun.

Please don't forget to visit the community here on FF at: **fanfiction . net /community/ DRABBLE_WARS / 97678/14/0/1/**

We also have the forum on Facebook, of course, and you can find it here: **facebook . com /groups/306986689342663/**

This month's participants:

**SoapyMayhem**: fanfiction . net /u/2387132/ SoapyMayhem

Title: Hot Bubblegum

Summary: Bella Swan rose to fame starring in the hit Disney Channel series 'Girl Next Door'. Now that she's finally legal, she's ready to lose the sweetheart image. What better way to start than to get a tattoo? E/B Olderward/Tattward - April Drabble Wars Entry

**CaraNo**: fanfiction . net /u/2712792/ CaraNo

Title: Second Page

Summary: The first page didn't belong to them, because it was dedicated to someone else. Eight years later, we flip to the second page. It's theirs.

**JA Mash**: fanfiction . net /u/2888001/ JA_Mash

Title: _Ink and Nails_

Summary: When Edward Cullen is hired to work on heartbroken writer, Isabella Swan's house... will he end up fixing a lot more than just her house?

**TwiLighT7242: **fanfiction . net / ~twilight7242

Title: Emmett's Theory

Summary: What do you think happens if Gayward and Lesbiella is forced to live in the same roof? All hell breaks loose, eh? Well, one thing's for sure - only Emmett knows.

**Layne Faire: **fanfiction . net /~laynefaire

Title: Transparent

**Mkmmsm: **fanfiction . net /u/2590308/ mkmmsm

Title: A Few Good Men

Summary: Tired of living with his abusive Army Sergant of a father Jasper leaves Texas and all he knows to start what he hopes will be a change at a better life. Will he find more than just direction in life when he arrives at Parris Island? Jasper/Edward Slash

**FallenForTheCullen: **fanfiction . net/u/1672934/ FallenForTheCullen

Title: Everything Has to End

Summary: Isabella Swan is all alone, the world is ending right before her eyes. But, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, right? And her light just happens to be in the form of one Edward Cullen.

**twilightmum69** fanfiction . net/u/ 2698994/ twilight_mum69

Title: Why don't you notice me?

Summary:Jasper Hale is a cool , new teacher at Forks high school, Alice Cullen is his seventeen year old student. That first school girl crush is a Killer!

* * *

**Just a Minute Longer**

_Summary_: She saw him every day. He appreciated her every day. Would shy glances and the odd smile be enough to take them where they were going? Bella & Edward.

Here is the song that inspired me to write this drabble. Listen to it and enjoy.

_Longer_ by Delta Goodrem

youtube . com/watch?v=MKLUDbCueCo&feature=related

* * *

**Yes, this is it. It kind of gets lost amongst all the guff, but subsequent chapters will stand alone.**

~1~~

Gray buildings, gray sky, gray slushy snow…

Bella journeyed down the cold, lonely street on her way to the train station. It was just before 7:30 on this blustery January morning, and she had her woolen trench coat hugged tightly around her body while she walked as quickly as she possibly could, trying hard to avoid the treacherous patches of ice that littered the sidewalk.

Even with her attention focused on the path in front of her, she could make out the grayness of the landscape; it was rather depressing really.

Rounding the corner she looked up, stopping herself short.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Love is always appreciated._

_'Till next time. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I couldn't resist. Posting one a day until Friday is my own personal "nudge" to get it finished for you._

_POVs are alternate through the whole story._

* * *

~2~~

Edward was late.

On any other day he'd have caught the 7:15 train, but he'd slept in a bit today, unwilling to brave the cold morning, and unable to drag himself out of bed when his alarm went off. Now he was paying the price. It would be a struggle to find a seat on the much busier 7:35 train, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Hurrying down 6th Street and quickly coming upon the corner of Union Avenue, he paused to check for traffic. There was none. He contemplated running or waiting for the lights.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Would love to know what you thought._

_Also, thanks for the phenomenal response to Chapter 1. The alerts just keep rolling in—it's awesome._

_Disclaimer: SM owns … yada yada … My only claim is to this plot._


	3. Chapter 3

~3~~

_Oh, my_… Bella thought, her eyes moving slowly from the shiny, black leather shoes that had first caught her attention, to dark navy pants that seemed to house the longest legs imaginable. She took a breath. The cold air made her eyes water, but not enough to halt her perusal of the fine specimen standing in front of her.

Almost afraid to keep her eyes moving upward in case the reality of what she would find would belie her frantically beating heart, Bella paused, taking note of a camel colored overcoat and leather gloves.

_Please, please, please, _she silently begged.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. As always I'd love to know what you thought._

_So… it all starts tomorrow. Can't wait. See you then._

_Continued thanks for the wonderful response—so many alerts and favs; it's awesome. Special thanks to those who have reviewed. I appreciate it a great deal. Truly—it's what keeps me writing._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	4. Chapter 4

_And so it all starts … _

_This is my official welcome to you for the April Drabble wars. Check Chapter 1 for links to all the other great authors and check them out._

* * *

~4~~

Edward's decision to wait was made for him when he spotted the very pretty brunette in her bright red trench standing only a few feet away from him. He smiled—she certainly was a bright spot on this miserable morning.

He hadn't seen her eyes yet, fixed as they were on his knees, but her red coat and red knitted hat shone like a beacon in the gray misery surrounding them.

Thick, long waves fell either side of her face, shrouding her flushed cheeks and pouty lips, but for some reason the whole image made her all the more attractive.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. As always I'd love to know what you thought._

_See you again sometime very soon._

_I realise I haven't replied to any reviews yet. It's just because I've been writing like a crazy woman. So I say thanks now. Thanks! They are awesome—believe me._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	5. Chapter 5

~5~~

Bella swallowed, then feeling brave all of a sudden, looked up.

_Holy shit!_

She really needed to stop hanging around Rose so much. Even her thoughts were beginning to sound like her brash friend's. That wasn't a bad thing. She loved her best friend very much, but Rose's vulgarity had a certain charm when it fell from _her_ perfect lips; when Bella said, or even thought, those kinds of things, she sounded cheap—at least in her mind she did.

She had to admit that the "cheap" side of her was happily thinking some very dirty thoughts about this guy.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_See you again sometime very soon._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	6. Chapter 6

~6~~

Brown eyes blinked, meeting his. They were beautiful, just like their owner, and Edward felt drawn inexplicably into their depths. They seemed to be saying something to him… he wasn't sure what, but something told him he'd like the conversation.

He was just about to break the silence and say hello, when the walk signal changed, its beeping sound interrupting their moment.

The beautiful girl blushed then turned for the road, but not before offering him a half smile.

Then she was gone.

By the time Edward realized what had happened the cars were moving again, blocking his way forward.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_See you again sometime very soon._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	7. Chapter 7

~7~~

Bella hurried forward as soon as the lights changed. She'd probably classify the move as "escaping", although she wasn't sure why she was so intent on creating a distance between herself and the delicious man, who she only now realized was still standing back there on the other side of the road.

Allowing her steps to slow, she peeked over her shoulder. He was there; she could just make out his shock of hair through the traffic.

"Silly, silly," she muttered to herself, shaking her head. "You don't see many like him, Bella. You should've made the most of it."

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_I'll be back very soon with Edward's POV._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._

* * *

_Remember to check out my inspiration for this story. If you listen to the song it will help you understand exactly what's happening… for now._

**_Longer_**_ by the beautiful Delta Goodrem_

youtube dot com/watch?v=MKLUDbCueCo&feature=related

_._

_Here are the lyrics, if you're interested:_

_._

I see you everyday

I guess we walk the same way

To wherever we're going

Every morning and every night

Do you smile to be polite

No way of knowing

I can't explain it

But I'm not complaining

If I'm happy or sad

If only we had

.

(Chorus)

Just a minute longer. Than this

Just a little closer. Than this

I would get to know you

A little bit better

I could tell you

If only we had

Just a minute longer

.

A moment had arrived

It was just the right time

For conversation

And he asked me

What do you do?

What is your name?

Where are you from?

But before long

We're at the station

.

And I was so frustrated

In fact devastated

I feel happy but sad

If only we had

.

Chorus

.

I wonder

I wonder what you think about

Do you think about me

Maybe I'm a dreamer

But I just believe

And I know what I see

Forever wishing

There would be another day

Oh, if only we had

I don't care happy or sad

.

Just a minute longer

Just a little bit longer

A little bit

A little bit better

Just a minute longer

Oh, baby

Just a little bit longer

.

And I can't explain it

And I'm not complaining

If I'm happy or sad

If only we had

.

Oh, baby

If I'm happy or sad

Just a little bit...


	8. Chapter 8

~8~~

_Damn_, Edward thought._ That was a lost opportunity_.

He waited, watching her walk quickly away down the street, not missing the quick glance she gave back over her shoulder; her pink, flushed cheeks still clearly visible.

She was just as attractive from behind. Long, slim legs disappearing under her trench coat and that hair… cascading down her back in waves. _Very nice. _He certainly wouldn't mind a chance to run his fingers through it.

But it was too late now; she was gone. He wouldn't soon forget her sweet beauty, even if he never had another chance to enjoy it.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_It's late Friday night and bedtime for me. I'll see you in about 8 hrs._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	9. Chapter 9

~9~~

Bella was still berating her idiocy. At the very least she could have walked behind him and admired him for a while longer.

She hadn't had a chance to look at him from behind, but a man that gorgeous… he was sure to be fine _all over_.

Maybe she'd get lucky and he'd be on the train—it did seem as if he was heading that way—and she might even be able to stand close and check him out a bit better.

She'd never seen him before though, and she certainly would have noticed.

Of that she was sure.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Hi again. Hope you're ready for a big day of updates. Reviews... keep 'em coming, and make me one very happy author. Let me know how you're finding it._

_And here's a thanks to my wonderful betas/pre-readers: Beans__827 and edwardsisobel, and D. Kinney for my kick-arse banner._

_Link here: cocoalvinoz dot tumblr dot com/post/21432076507_

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	10. Chapter 10

~10~~

Edward hurried down 6th street hoping to see the beautiful woman again. He reached the busy station, but there was no sign of her on the crowded platform.

As the train arrived, slowing to a stop, he spotted a flash of red.

_It could only be her._

Excusing his way through the crowd, Edward searched desperately for his lady in red.

"Excuse me, miss?" he asked the woman just before she boarded the train; when she turned it wasn't the brown-eyed beauty from before. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

The woman shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	11. Chapter 11

~11~~

"What has you in a pickle, missy?"

Bella looked up from her desk to find her best friend's blue eyes observing her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jas." She hadn't intended to share—not yet anyway—but it was unlikely Jasper would let her get away with keeping "him" a secret now that he'd noticed something was going on with her.

Jasper laughed out loud. "Don't you try and fool me, Bells. Something's up, and going from the blush on that pretty face of yours I'd say it has to do with a _man. _Is he hot?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Note: To those of you who only read canon pairings in FF, I apologise. My Jas is gay, and I love him that way. Don't worry though; knowing that he is, is as far as it will go. I'm just living vicariously though Bella. I would give anything to have a gay gorgeous Jasper as my best friend._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	12. Chapter 12

~12~~

Edward arrived at work, immediately making his way to his office, smiling in greeting when his colleagues said hello rather than answering in his usual jovial manner.

Sitting at his desk, he swung his chair and stretched out his long legs, looking out the window at the view of the cold city spread out before him.

It was so different to the images swimming in his head—uplifting images of bright red and chocolate brown; exciting images intent on warming his soul.

His reaction to the beautiful woman surprised him.

And he knew that he wanted to see her again.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_I'd really love to know how you're finding the story. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	13. Chapter 13

~13~~

"Oh, my god, Jas, you should have seen him. Totally gorgeous." Bella was recounting her morning's journey to work. "Take that back. I don't want you seeing him."

Jasper chuckled this time. "Bells, I would never steal your man, honey. Never." He winked at her and pulled her close. "Unless of course he's gay."

"He is _not_ gay, Jas. Sorry."

Bella's ridiculously handsome friend smirked and raised a single brow. "Honey, don't worry about that with me. If all goes well tonight, I will be _unavailable_—off the market for good."

"Do you have another date with Riley tonight, Jas?

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	14. Chapter 14

~14~~

The last thing Edward expected was to see a telltale flash of red again when he walked through the main entrance of the train station that evening.

_Could it really be her? _He thought. _I mean seriously… what are the odds?_

The station was still busy; it was peak hour and there were commuters bustling everywhere.

His attention was redirected when a small boy bumped into his leg. He looked down, reaching at the same time to steady the kid, as his mother apologized profusely for her child's wayward actions.

When he looked up, there was no sign of her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	15. Chapter 15

~15~~

"Excuse me," Bella asked the older gentleman standing in front of her. "Excuse me," she repeated to the woman, about her own age, standing in front of him. She pushed and excused herself until finally she was standing at the door, ready to get off the train as soon as it pulled up to the station.

These trains were so busy this time of day. In a perfect world, she'd be able to rearrange her schedule to leave an hour earlier, "perfect world" being the operative words of course.

In a perfect world, she'd even get another glimpse of "him".

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	16. Chapter 16

~16~~

Wednesday morning dawned cold and miserable again—typical of January in that part of the world.

Edward struggled to rouse himself when the alarm went off; his bed was warm and comfortable. He knew he _needed _to get out of bed, but he really didn't want to—he _really_ didn't want to.

Everything had certainly worked out okay with him arriving just that little bit later to work yesterday. Surely it wouldn't matter if he arrived later today as well.

And maybe, if he were lucky, the 7:35 train would definitely offer more than just a slightly longer morning sleep-in.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	17. Chapter 17

~17~~

It was him—again.

Bella couldn't believe her luck. She'd never seen this guy before, and now it was two mornings in a row. Two mornings that he had definitely made a whole lot brighter.

She could see him ahead. It was only about a hundred feet; maybe if she walked a bit faster she might be able to get closer.

Actually, that seemed like a great idea.

As she picked up her pace, she observed him.

He had that sexy camel-colored coat on again, but it was his hair that caught her attention today, even at such a distance.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	18. Chapter 18

~18~~

Edward strolled along. He had a few extra minutes to make the train, and if he didn't hurry—and there really was no need to—then maybe he'd see her.

She wasn't in front of him—and he'd been looking.

He knew it was wishful thinking that he would ever see her again, let alone this morning, but he was certainly hoping.

In fact, he'd been hoping all night.

Edward couldn't quite understand the reaction he'd had to her. It wasn't like him. Jesus, he hadn't even spoken to her. So why couldn't he get her out of his mind?

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	19. Chapter 19

~19~~

Bella watched his hair as the morning breeze played with it. She wanted to reach out and touch it.

She'd gotten so much closer to him; he was only about ten feet in front of her now.

At this distance, she could make out all the subtle variances in his glorious mane. It was red… bronze… gold—the early morning sun picking up each individual highlight as the breeze tussled it.

She could only imagine the sensation of tussling it herself… with her fingers… after they'd had hot, passionate—

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he turned around.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	20. Chapter 20

~20~~

Edward, lost to his thoughts, had the sudden sensation of being watched. It was akin to a teasing touch against his skin, and instinctively he turned. What he found both delighted and intrigued him.

There she was, the beautiful brunette from the day before. She was blushing—why?

As quickly as he'd turned his head, he turned it back. He didn't want to bump into someone because he wasn't watching the path, nor did he want to embarrass her.

She'd blushed for a reason—he needed to take his time with this one. The question was, did he have any?

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	21. Chapter 21

~21~~

He'd looked around and met her eyes, but then he'd turned back just as quickly. Bella reached up and touched her fingers to her face. The heated flush of her skin was obvious against her icy fingers.

Damn! He'd caught her blushing.

He probably thought she was some lunatic. People didn't just walk around blushing at nothing. Not that she was blushing at nothing; she remembered _exactly_ what it was that she'd been thinking just before he met her eyes, causing her to blush again.

She giggled, shaking her head.

He turned, finding her eyes again. This time he smiled.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. And a special thanks to those of you taking the time to send a review or two. I appreciate it more than I can say. Cheers._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	22. Chapter 22

~22~~

Edward sat at his desk, his thoughts lost to "the girl" from the station.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen."

Looking up, he rolled his eyes. Why his sister still insisted on calling him Mr. Cullen at the office, he would never know.

"Yes, Alice," he responded in an exasperated tone. He didn't even bother to correct her; it was a lost cause.

"I've been calling you." She looked from him to the phone on his desk, and he followed her gaze; its red light was flashing away. "Is everything okay? Why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry, Ali. I've been a little distracted."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	23. Chapter 23

~23~~

"Spill." Her two best friends spoke at the same time.

Bella slumped back into the coffee shop's comfortable velour chair, and then lifted her cup to her mouth, taking a very long and slow sip of the creamy cappuccino it was housing.

"_Bella_," Rose demanded then looked at her twin brother who nodded in collusion.

"What?" she asked as she placed her cup back onto the table in front of her.

"Have you seen him again?" Rose looked at her brother; Bella knew immediately that they'd been gossiping.

"Seen who, Rose?"

She eyeballed Jasper. "Have you been discussing me, Jas?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	24. Chapter 24

~24~~

Friday came around all too quickly.

Edward was desperately trying to hold on to the days, because each one was another opportunity, and he wasn't looking forward to the weekend—two days away from her.

Thursday had been an almost mirror image of Wednesday. A furtive glance over his shoulder confirming she was there. Again he had sensed her, known that she was there before he had even turned around.

He was going to do more than just smile this morning. Maybe she would meet him for a drink, or even lunch, if he asked?

He just needed to ask.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	25. Chapter 25

~25~~

Of course Bella's friends had been _more _than helpful, if helpful included getting badgered to speak to him, with added suggestions that she smile and flirt.

She'd taken everything under advisement; maybe she'd put it into practice today. At the same time, at the same place. He was becoming a habit. A habit she'd more than happily become addicted to.

Like any habit, she craved a glimpse of him.

Hopefully, her fix would come soon.

Approaching the corner, she saw him. Tall, gorgeous, perfect.

Taking a deep breath she braced herself. Today she'd look him in the eyes and smile.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	26. Chapter 26

~26~~

_There she is. _ Edward turned around and looked straight at her, softening his smile so as not to be intimidating—he could come off that way at times.

Her eyes met his; she seemed somewhat resolute today, as she approached him with a determined walk and a sway of her hips. She was utterly alluring.

Edward was just about to say good morning when the lights changed. The sound of the walk signal interrupted the moment, and his opportunity to say hello, but as she walked by him, the beautiful woman looked at him, her bright eyes engaging, and smiled.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	27. Chapter 27

~27~~

_Oh. My. God_, Bella thought as she sashayed past him. She'd never in her life managed to muster up enough courage to be that bold—not to someone who looked like him.

And he'd smiled back at her. At her, Bella Swan.

Her heart was beating hard in her chest, crashing against her ribs. She truly couldn't believe she was still standing, let alone managing to continue her walk to the station.

But she'd do it, and she'd do it with style, because she'd be damned if she'd make a fool of herself today—not with him right behind her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	28. Chapter 28

~28~~

Edward grinned.

That smile and that walk were certainly nothing like the shy, furtive blushes and lowered eyes of their previous encounters. Maybe she wasn't the shy blushing type at all; maybe she was a vixen, or even better, a subtle mixture of both.

How exciting that would be.

Edward's mind drifted off… imagining… only to be pulled abruptly back to reality on hearing someone call "Bells" loudly to his right.

He automatically focused on the bearer of the voice, as did she, then watched as a tall blond man hurried straight to her, looping his arm around her waist.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	29. Chapter 29

~29~~

"_Jasper_," Bella growled softly at her friend. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I decided to come meet with you, sweetie. You can point him out when we get to the station." Jasper's frivolous mood made a dent in the armor she'd pulled up, but didn't dissolve it completely.

"You jack-ass. He's behind me." Bella felt Jasper tense at her words, and she immediately felt sorry for being angry with him, but of all the days to walk to her train station.

"Oops." Always the optimist, he continued, "It's okay, sweetie. Let's make him think he has some competition."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	30. Chapter 30

~30~~

"Crap!" Edward muttered. Of course it was too good to be true to think that _she_ would be unavailable.

Just because she'd smiled at him had never meant she was single. It was okay for pretty girls who were _attached_ to smile at him… right?

It was okay he supposed, as long as said pretty girl wasn't someone he wanted to get to know better.

"_Crap!" _he said again, a little bit louder_._

Edward didn't realize he'd gotten closer to the pair until he began to hear their voices.

"I was wondering, Bella, would you have dinner with me tonight?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	31. Chapter 31

~31~~

"What are you playing at, Jas?" Bella hissed as softly as she could.

"Bella..." Jasper whispered back. "It's okay. Just go with it, but don't say yes. Act as if you're unsure. And make sure he can hear it."

Jasper could feel his friend tense beneath his arm, but he squeezed her shoulder and kept them moving along, silently encouraging her.

"Thank you, Jasper, but I'm not sure if I can."

"Bells. Surely you can spare a few hours to have dinner with me, sweetheart," Jasper crooned confidently in his sexiest voice.

_Kill me now, _was all Bella could think.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	32. Chapter 32

~32~~

Edward was fuming, and he didn't like it. It was utterly irrational to be feeling that way because some guy was asking out some girl he'd never even spoken to.

But angry he was. He wanted to run forward and pull the guy away from her—rip his arms from his body, if truth be known.

Only the fact that she seemed to be declining his invitation kept the guy in one piece.

It seemed _Bella _wasn't interested, which suited him just fine.

Plus, the guy had called her "Bells." No wonder she didn't want to go out with him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Edward's testosterone levels are certainly overloading here. What will he do?_

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	33. Chapter 33

~33~~

"Sorry, Jasper, but I already have plans."

Her friend looked at her as if she'd grown another head, and she figuratively began beating herself over it for her stupidity. Mr. Gorgeous would undoubtedly think he had competition now—lots of it—and somehow she didn't think that was a good thing. Jasper's plan had backfired—big time. Mainly because of her stupidity, but still…

She could see Jasper subtly shaking his head, and then he squeezed her tight and let go, but not before whispering close to her ear. "It's all up to you now, Bells. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	34. Chapter 34

~34~~

Edward was a little bit confused by the body language between Bella and the man—Jasper, she'd called him—but his jealousy overrode his bewilderment, and his capacity to think too much about it.

The blond man began to move away, walking at first and then jogging for the train station—Bella was alone again. Edward did a little internal high-five, that is, until he remembered she had a date tonight.

_Fucking hell,_ he silently cursed. Then he realized something; Bella hadn't said she had a "date," she'd said she had "plans."

There was a big difference between the two.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_edwardsisobel you are the beta bomb, J/S. Huge hugs. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	35. Chapter 35

~35~~

Bella took a few deep breaths to steady her frantically beating heart.

Jasper had left her there alone, obviously trying to minimize the damage he was likely to feel he'd caused. She had no hard feelings toward her friend, he hadn't known Mr. Gorgeous was behind her, and he had tried to help her out, even if it had possibly backfired.

She still had time to fix this—about twenty feet of time at the pace they were walking. All she needed to do was make eye contact with him again—if she could garner the courage to do so.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	36. Chapter 36

~36~~

Bella hadn't looked back at him, but Edward wasn't discouraged. He was going to fix this. He didn't care if the woman had a million dates lined up—as long as he was one of them then that would put him in with a chance.

Of course she'd have dates. He had no doubt men were falling over themselves to speak to her, let alone be graced with her company across a candle-lit table.

He'd speak to her when they locked eyes again, which he knew they would. He'd pull on all every bit of the Cullen charm he possessed.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	37. Chapter 37

~37~~

Bella readied herself, and then just before she turned into the station's entrance she looked back over her shoulder.

Striking green eyes met hers. He was so close she could almost reach out and touch him—she wanted to reach out and touch him, so very badly.

Even with the chaos rushing all around them, she paused, for just a moment, hoping for something more than just a furtive glance.

She wanted to speak.

She wanted him to speak.

She wanted more…

Instead she smiled. She wasn't the confident girl she had made herself out to be. Not today, anyway.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	38. Chapter 38

~38~~

Edward was encouraged by the shy smile that Bella gave him when she turned. He could see the blush on her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes. Gone was the woman who had swanned past him earlier. In her place was that equally intriguing woman in her red trench. He liked her either way, but especially when she showed this vulnerability—she wasn't the woman with a million suitors, all vying for her attention, she was just a girl.

Edward smiled back.

It wasn't a smile laced with insincere charm; it was just him, Edward.

Then he said, "Hi."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	39. Chapter 39

~39~~

Bella's heart was fluttering and she had butterflies in her stomach. He'd said "hi."

The telltale blush that had haunted her all her life flamed across her cheeks. She could feel her chest warming under her clothing, and knew it too would be flushed and blotchy. At least she was covered up and that part of her embarrassment was hidden.

It took her a few moments, but she finally responded, "Hi."

At her reply his smile widened. Holy crap he was beautiful. She felt as if she was being drawn toward him, and she couldn't resist—she didn't want to.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_A quick note to all of you impatient for this to HAPPEN ALREADY. I know... I understand... You want him to jump her (or for her to jump him) and for them to have hot passionate sex on the damned road if need be. It ain't gonna happen! The whole premise of the story is that they don't get there quickly like that. It isn't a story of lust at first sight. They're not in a club, grinding away on the dance floor, ready at any moment to disappear into a quiet corner. Listen to the song. Read the lyrics (Supplied in Ch7). In this story they've only seen each other THREE times to this point—for only a few minutes each time. Already I'm moving faster than the song would dictate. Thanks to those of you who are appreciating the pace I'm setting. I appreciate your kind words. _

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	40. Chapter 40

~40~~

Gone was the confident woman she had exuded earlier; in her place was someone far more endearing in Edward's eyes.

She'd said "hi," and then she'd blushed, a deep pink color that made him happy in ways he couldn't explain. He wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her tightly; assure her that everything would be okay.

Instead, all he managed was another "Hi" of his own.

He felt like he was fourteen again, nervous and tongue-tied. She'd rendered him dumbstruck. He began to chuckle at his lack of eloquence, but he didn't let his eyes leave hers.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_____Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	41. Chapter 41

~41~~

"Hi," he returned.

Anyone watching would have gone "Aww" at the display they were giving. Two people lost in their own little bubble, oblivious to the chaos surrounding them, but real life wasn't about to leave them alone.

Bella could hear the ring of a cellphone, she wasn't sure where it was coming from, but it seemed to be coming from "his" pocket. He didn't even react, he just kept looking at her and smiling.

She felt herself pull her lip between her teeth, another trait she'd never been able to shake, and his eyes immediately fell to her mouth.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Just for the record, I am running solo from here on—that's what happens when you are not ready well in advance of posting, especially on the weekend. Any mistakes, or weird turns of phrase, are mine alone. Hugs and smooches to T and S for all the help they were able to give me._

_____Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	42. Chapter 42

~42~~

When she pulled her lip between her teeth Edward almost lost it; he could feel stirrings in places he was very glad were covered up at that moment.

He watched as her eyes moved down his body, and then returned just as quickly to his face.

"Umm…" she said, the utterance causing that deliciously tortured lip to fall from the clutches that had held it. He just continued to smile.

"Umm…" she repeated. "I think your cell is ringing."

His cell? Crap! It was.

"Sorry, I really need to…" Reaching in to his pocket he pulled out the offending item.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_______Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	43. Chapter 43

~43~~

It was Bella's turn to chuckle. Was he really that affected by her?

She watched him look at the screen, his brow furrowing at what he saw there. Even with those deep etched lines on his forehead he was stunning, his face full of character and interest.

He pressed to answer, and as he pulled the phone to his ear, he shook his head at her, mouthing "sorry."

"Emmett?" The single word, an obvious greeting and query in one, fascinated her. Who might "Emmett" be? What was their relationship?

Bella wanted to know; she wanted to learn everything about him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_______Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	44. Chapter 44

~44~~

Edward used every ounce of restraint he possessed not to growl at his brother as he answered the phone.

"_Where the hell are you? We have a meeting in fifteen minutes."_

_Shit_, Edward silently cursed. He'd forgotten all about it. This girl had his mind in knots.

The sound of the train approaching brought him out of his musings. She obviously heard it at the same time, because she turned and began moving for the platform, but not before turning back and softly saying, "I've got to go."

Before he had a chance to respond she'd disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_______Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	45. Chapter 45

~45~~

"Why didn't you get on the next train, Bells?" The question surprised her. She looked up to find Jasper standing beside her, looking perplexed.

"I— I— Crap, I don't know."

"I would've covered for you. Get off the train. Go find him."

"Don't be an idiot, Jas. I can't get _off_ the train."

Jasper let out an audible huff. "Maybe he got on? Did he follow you?"

"I don't know!" Bella felt sick—had she missed her one chance?

Jasper looked over the crowd, using his full height to advantage. "I can't see him. Just hang on, I'll go look."

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_______Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	46. Chapter 46

~46~~

"Emmett… Jesus!" Edward growled; this time he didn't have to hold back on his tone.

"_Don't get snippy, baby brother. Get your ass in here as quickly as possible._"

"I'm on my way." Edward ended the call and ran for the train. He couldn't afford to miss it for many reasons.

He scanned the crowd in front of him, hoping to see her again. He couldn't find her anywhere; surely she'd stand out in her red coat.

He glanced toward the restrooms, although he doubted she was in there; she'd seemed in a rush to catch the train as well.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_______Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	47. Chapter 47

~47~~

Jasper returned a few minutes later. "Sorry, Bells, but I couldn't see him anywhere. The train is so crowded today. If you hadn't practically run into me when you got on I wouldn't have found you either."

"It's okay, Jas. Maybe I'll see him again one day."

Jasper put his arm around his friend's shoulders and bent down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You will, sweetie. Have faith. Something tells me you are meant to know that guy."

Bella smiled, nestling into Jasper's chest. "Gosh, I hope so, Jas." He really was the best kind of friend.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_______Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	48. Chapter 48

~48~~

Edward was puzzled.

He'd seen Mr. Tall and Blond hurry past him, quickly deciding to follow him through the train. The resulting pursuit left him initially feeling elated—he'd found his beautiful distraction in red again—but then he was equally disappointed. What he didn't feel happy about was the interaction that followed their reunion.

He watched as the guy spoke a few words to her then looped his arm over her shoulder—again—pulling her close into his side. Then he kissed her. And she responded by smiling and nestling into his side.

What the fuck was going on?

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_______Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	49. Chapter 49

~49~~

"If it's meant to be, and going from the stare you two had going on I think it just might be, then you'll see him again, sweetie. I'm sure of it." Jas squeezed her shoulder again. Bella just wished she could share her friend's confident attitude. "And he is soooo fine. If you don't run into him by chance, I will bring you back here every day myself. We will camp out and make…"

Bella zoned out on what Jasper was saying as her thoughts drifted to "him".

She sure hoped Jas was right, because she wanted to know him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_______Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	50. Chapter 50

~50~~

Edward watched them.

Bella's interaction with the blond guy was very different now to how it had been before. She wasn't reacting like she didn't want to know him; in fact, it seemed as if she knew him very well, totally contradicting her response to his earlier invitation.

Edward replayed the earlier meeting between the two. He recalled the jovial call out of her name, the quick embrace, even the whispered words in stark contrast to the very loudly spoken ones. This guy wasn't a suitor, nor was he a lover. At a guess Edward would've said they were friends.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_______Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	51. Chapter 51

~51~~

Knowing Jasper would go on and on if she'd let him, Bella interrupted. "He is rather delectable, isn't he?"

That stopped Jasper in his tracks. "Oh, sweetie. If I wasn't already taken, and knew without a _shred_ of doubt that that man is as Straight As They Come, I would push you out of the way and make a charge."

Bella couldn't do anything but burst into a fit of giggles after that pronouncement.

"You would never do that to me, Jas."

"No, sweetheart, I never would."

They laughed together, causing passengers around them to smile at their obvious happiness.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_______Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	52. Chapter 52

~52~~

Edward's station was fast approaching. He moved a little closer to the door, bringing him nearer to Bella and her _friend_. Close enough to hear every word of their conversation.

Jasper was gay—so no competition there.

Bella thought he was "delectable." Edward's ego delighted a bit at the word. She liked him; she might even _want_ him. All he had to do was make sure she knew he wanted her too.

If Edward hadn't needed to be at a very important meeting, he would have asked her out then, instead, as he walked past, he whispered in her ear.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_______Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	53. Chapter 53

~53~~

Bella knew he was there before he'd even said a word. The heat of his breath as he spoke brushed across her skin, making not only her neck, but every single part of her tingle.

"I'll be on the 5:45 train this evening. Hope to see you then, beautiful."

It was only after he'd stepped past her that she could look at him, and what a sight he was. Especially when he turned around and looked right into her eyes, sending her a panty-wetting wink and an equally arousing smirk.

Then as quickly as he was there, he was gone.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_______Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	54. Chapter 54

~54~~

Fortunately Jasper had his arm around Bella, because if he hadn't, she may have fallen over.

"Steady... It's okay, he's gone now." Jasper held his friend firmly.

Bella looked up into his very sympathetic, yet equally excited blue eyes. "Did you hear what he said? Did you see what he did?"

"Oh, I did, Bells." Jasper was nodding furiously. "He has it _bad_ for you. And he is so damned hot. Oh, my god, Bells, you have to be on that train tonight. Promise me."

All Bella could do was swallow down the lump that had formed in her throat.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_______Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	55. Chapter 55

~55~~

Edward, who'd been an utter pain in the ass all afternoon, was now pacing in front of the water cooler and cursing every deity imaginable when his brother finally called him on it.

"You want to be very thankful those people are in that room, Edward, or I would kick your ass for you. Snap the fuck out of it—whatever the hell it is!"

Edward knew he was being insufferable, but that didn't help him feel any better. It was now 5:45, and he was not even close to finishing up with the meeting he'd been in all afternoon.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_______Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	56. Chapter 56

~56~~

Saturday morning dawned sunny, but it was frigidly cold. Bella lay in her warm bed, looking out the window at the blue cloudless sky.

She'd woken an hour earlier, after finally getting a few hours of restless sleep. She'd got out of bed, opened the curtains, made tea, and just as quickly returned to her warm and comforting cocoon.

She hadn't slept very well last night.

Her mind had been a cacophony of thoughts and images—all of him. She couldn't believe that she'd had to stand him up. It was one of the most regrettable things she'd ever done.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_______Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	57. Chapter 57

~57~~

Edward took care to look his best on Monday morning.

He wanted at least ten minutes to spare when he got to the station. Hopefully he'd see Bella this morning, and if she'd even consider listening to him, he might be able to explain what happened; tell her how sorry he was that he didn't make the train on Friday night like he said he would.

He believed he had fate on his side though; how else would a creature of habit like himself miss his regular train, if not to meet her? Lady luck might need to help today.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_And thanks to edwardsisobel for jumping in and helping out with some tricky bits in this and the next few chapters._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	58. Chapter 58

~58~~

Bella looked at her image in the mirror then ran her fingers through her hair one more time. She looked okay. Her image was a mixture of tired and excited, but overall she thought he'd like what he saw. If he'd even bother to speak to her of course.

If they were meant to meet again this morning, they would. Bella was confident about that. When she met him, she was going to make every effort to ensure they saw each other again.

She'd blown her chance on Friday and regretted it the entire weekend. She wouldn't miss another chance.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	59. Chapter 59

~59~~

Edward saw her at almost the same moment as Bella saw him. They were both walking quickly toward the intersection where they had first seen the other—both almost ten minutes early.

Their eyes met at the same time. Edward was happy to see her face light into a smile, and he eagerly smiled back at her, hoping she would find in his silent greeting an apology.

"I'm sorry," they both began.

Edward was confused. Why was she apologizing to him?

He continued, "I wish I could have made it—"

Just as she said, "My boss asked me—"

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	60. Chapter 60

~60~~

Bella stopped talking at the same time as he did.

She considered the look of confusion on his face that she was sure mirrored hers. Had he said he wished he could have made it? Had he not gone to the station on Friday either?

Evidently coming to the same conclusion as her, he reached out his hand, offering her his palm. "I think we need to start again. Hi. I'm Edward. I believe your name is Bella."

She reached out, trying her hardest not to seem tentative. "Yeah, my name's Bella. It's really nice to finally meet you, Edward."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	61. Chapter 61

~61~~

Edward reveled with how his name rolled off her tongue and also in the feel of her small hand in his. It was delicate and soft, but her touch wasn't hesitant. She took his hand, giving it a firm shake, and this only thrilled him more.

Bella was such a dichotomy to him. Timid blushes matched equally with moments of absolute confidence, and now, as she looked intently into his eyes he could see her observing him, taking in everything that their brief moments from last week hadn't allowed.

Their touch was lingering and he smiled as he watched her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	62. Chapter 62

~62~~

Bella felt _that_ feeling—something she'd often heard about, but never something she'd experienced herself—when his hand met hers. She could only describe it as tingles. And she liked it a lot.

His large hand wrapped around hers, but he didn't treat her like a delicate flower, he took hold of her hand, equally matching the business-like shake she gave him… and then he smiled.

_Oh, my_, Bella thought_._

He'd sent shivers down her spine on Friday when he'd whispered seductively against her ear, but this was something again… something more.

She didn't want to ever let him go.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	63. Chapter 63

~63~~

"Shall we walk?" Edward asked.

"That sounds great."

"So it seems I had a slight advantage over the weekend." He looked down at her, smiling at her puzzled expression.

"You did?"

"Hmm." He nodded. "I already knew your name, so I got to think about you, along with it, _all_ weekend."

"Oh." Edward delighted as her blush flared at his words. "Umm… Umm…" She attempted to say something in response but stumbled her words; Edward decided to save her.

"So… Bella… Do you always catch the 7:35 train each morning?"

Her soft curls bounced as she nodded. "Yeah... I do."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	64. Chapter 64

~64~~

Bella breathed a sigh of relief when he changed the subject. If he'd continued to go down the path of knowing her name, and thinking it, all… weekend, she'd have combusted on the spot.

She hadn't known _his_ name, and she had certainly thought about him, in some very compromising ways… and positions. Did thinking of him as tall and gorgeous actually count? Just the thought that he might have been doing the same…

_Oh. _ Her eyes widened, her breath escaping in a soft sigh.

Edward grinned, but Bella didn't see it, locked as her gaze was on the sidewalk.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Special thanks to Laura—she knows why._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	65. Chapter 65

~65~~

Edward couldn't deny that he liked the effect he was having on Bella. If simple words could make her sigh and stutter the way that she was, he could only imagine what it would be like to actually get her alone and to be able to touch her.

He wasn't immune to her wiles either—far from it. Being this close to the beautiful Bella was affecting him as well. Fortunately his "tell" was hidden away securely under his trousers.

Trying to distract them both, he asked questions as they walked, delighting in every tidbit of information she offered him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	66. Chapter 66

~66~~

He told her that his name was Edward Cullen, and that he worked alongside both his siblings in the family business. She looked up into his handsome face, intrigued not only by his appearance, but also by all the little things she had learned about him while they were walking.

Arriving at the station far too quickly, Bella glanced up at the large clock adorning the station wall, noting there were only minutes until the train would arrive.

"Would you mind if I rode the train with you, Bella?" Edward asked, and her heart skipped a beat at his chivalry.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	67. Chapter 67

~67~~

Raising one perfectly sculpted brow, Bella replied, "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

Bella's words warmed Edward in every way. When the train pulled in to the station, he placed his arm lightly against her lower back and ushered her forward, carefully maneuvering her through the crowd and onto the train, and then into a quiet corner where they could continue to talk.

Was it too soon to ask her to dinner?

Edward felt a connection with Bella unlike any other and he didn't want to waste a moment. If he didn't take this opportunity, he may never have another.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	68. Chapter 68

~68~~

Bella started to get anxious as first one, then two, stations passed them by; passengers began disembarking all around them. In only a few minutes he'd be getting off the train.

She really didn't want that to happen. She didn't want him to go.

Bella wondered whether she should instigate a date with him. She could just as easily ask him to meet her…

He beat her to it.

"Bella…" His stunning green eyes bored into hers as he leaned in very close. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me. Maybe tonight if you're free?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	69. Chapter 69

~69~~

Edward enjoyed being that close to Bella, taking great delight in the hitch of her breath and her pause before she answered him.

"I am free, Edward." She turned her face and looked into his eyes. "And I'd love to have dinner with you."

They continued to gaze at each other, oblivious to the crowd moving around them and the fact that the train had stopped and was now moving on again without them even noticing.

It was only when Bella finally looked away that Edward glanced out the window, realizing what had happened.

"I think I missed my stop."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. It would be great to know what you thought._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	70. Chapter 70

~70~~

"Ditch"

_What did he say?_

"Bella, spend the day with me. Play hooky."

Bella looked closely at Edward, trying to find any shred of humor in his words—there was none. He was absolutely serious.

"Edward, I can't… we can't do that."

"We can, Bella. Call your friend—Jasper, isn't it? He'll cover for you." Bella knew he would if she asked.

Edward had taken her hands in his, and was leaning forward, pleading with her to spend the day with him.

"You might lose your job."

"No," he replied. "I own part of the company. They can't fire me."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_There may not be many updates tomorrow (Wednesday my time). It is a public holiday in Australia and I will be very busy transporting my son around to various events. I'll do my best to get back to it and wrap this up ASAP. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	71. Chapter 71

~71~~

The look on Bella's face was priceless and Edward couldn't help but be charmed by it.

"So, are you game?"

Her lips grew into a sassy smile, and she began slowly nodding her head before answering. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Really, you will?" Edward couldn't hide his excitement. As much as he'd wanted her to say yes, he hadn't actually thought she might.

"Yes."

Edward shocked them both when he cupped her face, kissing her hard on the lips.

Bella's eyes grew wide, her finger flying to her mouth when he pulled away, his own skin heating at the contact.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Apologies for the longer than I had hoped delay. Think of it as an intermission. Hope you are ready for the final act._

_I'd love to know if you're still with me._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	72. Chapter 72

~72~~

Bella wondered what she was getting herself into. Her lips were still on fire from their contact with Edward's. It was such a chaste kiss, but utterly perfect, and every nerve ending in her body was still feeling the aftereffects.

"Let's get off at your stop. Would your friend come and take our things?"

"He might?"

Bella had no doubt Jasper would; in fact he'd be waiting for her outside when they got there if she called him now—Rosalie in tow as well no doubt, even if it meant she'd be late to her own job, two stations along.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	73. Chapter 73

~73~~

"Wonderful." Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell, handing it to Bella.

"It's okay, Edward, I have my own phone." Edward watched her raise a perfect brow at him, instantly feeling foolish for his eagerness. "When we get off the train I'll call him."

"Sorry, Bella. Please forgive me. I'm just very anxious to take you to breakfast and get to know you better."

"I've had breakfast, Edward." She smiled. "Maybe coffee and cake? I know the perfect place."

He inwardly slapped himself. She'd begin to think he was a fool if he kept this up.

"Perfect."

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	74. Chapter 74

~74~~

Bella continued to smile at the endearing man standing beside her. He really was adorable, falling all over himself to impress her.

The train pulled into the station and Edward took her arm, helping her off the train, causing Bella to blush again. She had no doubt pink cheeks would be her reality today; fortunately he seemed to appreciate them.

When the crowd cleared Bella took her cell from her handbag and hit the speed dial for Jasper.

"Hi, gorgeous. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ahh… Umm… Jas, would you cover for me today?"

"Are you ditching, Bells?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	75. Chapter 75

~75~~

Edward was intrigued by the conversation, or at least the side of it he could hear.

"What… No… Why would you say that?" Edward covered a smile. "I might be sick! What if I were lying in bed dying— Well, you wouldn't say that then."

Bella had forgotten he was even there as she verbally tussled with her friend. Edward was smitten—she truly was delightful.

He also decided in that moment that he liked her friend and hoped to one-day get to know him as well. He had to be an okay guy if she loved him so much.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	76. Chapter 76

~76~~

"I know you're not dying, Bells." Jasper huffed.

"You wouldn't know either way." Bella could admit he did know her better than nearly anybody else, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it to him.

"I was on the train, Bells."

"Oh…" She took a moment to compose herself. Honesty was going to be the best policy she decided. "So… I was wondering if you'd cover for me and maybe hold on to my things as well. I have a date."

"Is that right? With Mr. Sexy I assume?"

"Yes. I'm spending the day with Edward."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. And a special thanks to those who have been letting me know you're there. I really appreciate it._

_More to come soon._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	77. Chapter 77

~77~~

Edward watched as Bella listened to whatever Jasper was saying, a rather contrite expression on her face, but then she smiled.

"Thanks, Jas. We'll be at the building in a few minutes."

She looked at him and motioned toward the exit. "Are you ready for an exciting day, Edward?"

"I sure am."

"Great. Let's go then."

Edward stepped aside and gestured with his hand. "After you, Bella. Let's go play hooky."

Bella's shy giggle delighted him. "Yes, Edward. Let's go play _hooky_."

The way she said the word stirred more than just his imagination as he watched her walk away.

* * *

_I'm back for a few more. Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	78. Chapter 78

~78~~

Bella could not believe she was sitting in her favorite chair, in her favorite coffee shop, with this amazing man who she quickly decided could well become her favorite one of those as well—and all before nine-thirty in the morning.

Jasper had been the epitome of diplomacy, shaking Edward's hand when they were introduced, and then making himself scarce, with both hers and Edward's satchels in hand. Offering nothing more than a heartfelt wish that they have a 'fabulous' day.

"Jasper seems like a nice guy," Edward offered before swallowing a mouthful of his espresso. "Tell me about him."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	79. Chapter 79

~79~~

Edward listened as Bella regaled him with detail after detail of her two best friends—Jasper and his twin sister, Rosalie. She talked of how they'd grown up as neighbors; gone to the same schools. They'd even lived together at college during their junior and senior years. It was Jasper who had convinced their boss to hire Bella when she returned from a stint in L.A.

Edward was happy he liked what he'd seen of Jasper so far—apart from when he thought he was a threat—because they were obviously a package deal. And Rose, she sounded very interesting.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	80. Chapter 80

~80~~

The morning progressed in a whirlwind of thrilling excitement. Edward knew places that even though she'd lived in the city most of her life, Bella had never heard of.

They visited a small art gallery, spending over an hour walking through each of the rooms, vivid art and sculpture amazing her at every turn, and when they were ready to leave the owner, Demetri, came out to farewell them—Edward had known him for years.

When Edward asked what she would like to do next, Bella truly had no idea. As long as she was with Edward she'd be happy.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	81. Chapter 81

~81~~

Edward was enthralled. If he'd thought this girl was perfect before, it was nothing on how he felt now. He grew more enamored of her with each minute they spent together.

He could see the park ahead, and considering how beautiful of a day it was, thought maybe a walk through the trees might be a nice idea.

"You know, I love the park this time of year; it's so peaceful."

"I agree," Bella responded. "Should we take a walk? Maybe we can find a swing for you to push me on?"

"I'd like that."

Edward held out his hand.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	82. Chapter 82

~82~~

When Bella placed her hand inside Edward's larger and much warmer one, she could've sworn the Earth titled on its axis. She felt giddy at his proximity, especially when he reached out his other hand to steady her, the action pulling her close to his body.

"Are you okay?" His mellow voice was filled with genuine concern.

Time seemed to stand still for Bella. She was totally overcome by Edward—every single part of him invading her senses.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

Bella couldn't look away from the concerned green eyes watching at her. Especially when he said, "Bella?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading. See you again soon._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	83. Chapter 83

~83~~

Bella didn't reply with any more than a breathy sigh, which together with the look of longing in her brown eyes pushed Edward to move his lips close to hers.

He hovered but didn't allow their lips to touch, using the moment to appreciate everything about being so close to her. She smelled sweet… utterly delicious. He could just make out a hint of coffee on her breath as the warmth of her exhalations brushed over his skin.

He'd planned on asking before he kissed her again, not wanting to embarrass himself, but he couldn't interrupt the moment with words.

* * *

_Thanks so very much to everyone who is showing support for this story by reading, alerting, and favoriting. A special thanks goes to those of you who have taken the time to let me know your thoughts on the story with a review. I realize I've been "fail" with review replies, but I do promise to sit down at the end and say "hi" to those of you who have taken the time. All I can say is thank you to those of you who continue to brighten my day with every review and amazing comment you make about these two and their "slow burn". _

_Cheers._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	84. Chapter 84

~84~~

Bella's heart was doing its best to punch through her ribcage. Edward was so very close. He owned her completely in that moment. She was spellbound—totally captivated.

She felt his hand move from her arm, missing his touch immediately, but he had only moved to push her hair off her face. His fingertips grazed the skin of her temple with reverence, his eyes never leaving hers, before moving to brush his thumb across her bottom lip.

Then his thumb was gone and his lips had replaced it, softly pressing against hers in the sweetest kiss she had ever known.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	85. Chapter 85

~85~~

It wasn't a lustful kiss wrought with passion—he would never do that to her, not here on the sidewalk, and not for their first real kiss. But it was everything and more that Edward could have hoped for with this beautiful woman.

He lingered, in no rush to move away. Edward cupped his hand gently along Bella's jaw, subtly asserting that she stay close to him and keep her lips pressed to his.

It was only when they needed to move back and breath that he opened his eyes to look upon her face. She was an absolute picture.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	86. Chapter 86

~86~~

Bella didn't open her eyes; she couldn't do it. She wanted to revel in the kiss for as long as she could.

He was there, in fact it seemed as if he was everywhere… all around her, but she couldn't bring herself to break the spell that she was under—Edward's spell.

"Bella." Edward's smooth voice pulled at her, but she continued to keep her eyes closed. "Bella," he repeated, moving his hand slightly on her face to remind her it was in fact real.

She knew she had to do it, so she slowly opened her eyes to him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	87. Chapter 87

~87~~

Edward smiled to himself as he watched her. He could only imagine what was going on in her mind at that moment, but she certainly looked… content.

Hopefully she'd liked his kiss as much as he had liked giving it to her.

Saying her name had seemed to get through to her, and he watched mesmerized as she opened her eyes with a little blink, their glassy depths taking a moment to focus.

"Hi," he said and grinned. She was so damned cute.

"Hi," Bella replied. Then she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth again, almost doing him in.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	88. Chapter 88

~88~~

Bella noticed Edward gulp before stepping back, and using the hand that was still holding hers, he pulled her to follow as he started walking toward the park.

"I think we have a date with a swing set."

"Indeed we do."

"When did you last get pushed on a swing, Bella?"

She honestly couldn't remember the last time—possibly with Rose after they'd been drinking back in college.

"I'm not sure. A long, long time ago though." Bella looked at Edward and smiled. "I have to admit I'm looking forward to you reminding me how much fun it can be."

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_I'll be back in a few hours with more. I need to go and pick up my kids from school… Sorry!_

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	89. Chapter 89

~89~~

The park was quiet for a Monday morning. Even with the sky clear and perfectly blue above them it was cold, and only a few brave mothers, their toddlers dressed up like little miniature Michelin men, their babies swaddled in carriages, shared the space with them.

As they hurried to the playground, Edward watched Bella, fascinated by the small wisps of icy breath that left her perfect lips. Her nose and cheeks were pink, not from her blush this time but from the cold, and he felt guilt at keeping her outside… but then she looked at him and smiled.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_This is it. The final 12 chapters—all at once. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	90. Chapter 90

~90~~

Bella glanced around the snow-covered park as they walked hand-in-hand, thankful she'd decided to wear her low-heeled, knee-length boots today. She certainly couldn't have done this in heels.

The playground loomed in the distance; its older-style metal swing set hanging in the middle of the space, tempting them forward.

Edward stopped when they reached the playground, surprising Bella by pulling her into his arms again and kissing her. As quickly as the kiss began it was over—yet Bella could still feel the gentle press of his lips against hers.

Then scooping her up, he carried her across the snow.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	91. Chapter 91

~91~~

Edward delighted in the squeal of delight that passed Bella's lips as he lifted her into his arms.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"I would've thought that was rather obvious," he teased.

"Well… yes…" she stuttered, "but why?"

Again Edward delighted in her resulting blush, wondering what else would make Bella color that way for him.

"It's cold and the playground's covered in snow, so I'm _pretending_ to be the gentleman my mother taught me to be by carrying you to the swing."

"Pretend" was all Edward could do right now—nothing about his thoughts was very gentlemanly at all.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	92. Chapter 92

~92~~

_Oh, Edward, you are very much a gentleman_, Bella thought as Edward placed her onto the seat of the swing, but only after brushing off the snow that had accumulated on it. She admired his strength as he did so, seeming to support her easily with one arm as he wiped at the errant snow with the other.

"Are you ready?" he asked, walking behind her.

"Oh, yes please."

Edward's fingers grazed her sides as he pulled back on the chains of the swing. Bella hung on tight, knowing in some innate way that he would never let her fall.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	93. Chapter 93

~93~~

Edward moved back a step as the swing took flight. He pushed again when it returned to him, this time pushing gently on Bella's waist to keep up her momentum.

Once… twice…

Bella giggled. "Edward, this is awesome." As she swung forward she leaned back, moving her body to keep the swing going, and her hair flew out behind her like a cape.

Edward didn't push her now, even though he missed the touch, he just watched instead.

"This is so much fun," she delighted, leaning back on the back swing as well, her eyes meeting his, their joy evident.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	94. Chapter 94

~94~~

Bella kept her eyes locked on Edward as she swung backward. Even viewed upside down he was incredibly handsome. She couldn't take her eyes off him and watched every expression that passed over his face as the swing slowed.

Finally she sat up, hoping she'd find the courage to go to him and take his face in her hands. She needed to taste his lips again—she wanted to be the one to do it this time.

When she stood, he was there.

Stepping forward, grasping the lapels of his coat in her gloved hands, she pulled him to her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	95. Chapter 95

~95~~

Their incredibly tender kiss burned with passion. There was no moment of hesitation from either of them; she was as ready for more as he was.

Bella's hands, fisted tightly on his coat, kept him close to her body, and Edward looped one arm around her narrow waist, splaying his hand across her lower back, the other he pushed up into her soft hair.

Edward sighed as Bella's sweet tongue pushed against his lips, asking with her actions what her words never would. He lost himself in the kiss, returning it with everything in him—never wanting it to end.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	96. Chapter 96

~96~~

Bella was totally overcome by Edward—by his smell, by his taste, by his touch.

She felt as if she belonged in his arms. His hand, held against the sway of her back, burned though her clothing, searing her skin. She could feel the firmness of his chest pressing against her breasts and wished desperately for there to be nothing between them.

Where his fingers met her skin, without barrier, as they supported her neck, she tingled, and his thumb rubbing lightly under her ear, accentuated every perfect slide of his lips and thrust of his tongue against her own.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	97. Chapter 97

~97~~

"Nana. They're kissin'."

"Yes, sweetheart. They are."

Edward felt Bella pull away, and watched her as she looked toward the voices that had disturbed them, her telltale blush washing over her features again.

But then she smiled and Edward looked toward the owners of the voices. An older woman and a small girl were watching them—the woman's smile was wide, delight shining in her eyes.

"Kissing is a very lovely thing to do, Chloe. One day someone will kiss you like that."

"Yuck!"

"No, sweetheart. Definitely not yuck." The woman took Chloe's hand and led her to the slide.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	98. Chapter 98

~98~~

"She's right you know." Bella questioned Edward with her eyes. "Kissing… it's definitely not 'yuck'."

"No, it's not." _And definitely not with you_, she added to herself.

As much as she wanted to keep kissing him like that, she knew it wasn't the right place, so Bella was thankful when Edward made a suggestion.

"Let's get you out of this cold air, Miss Swan. Are you hungry?"

_Only for you. _

She nodded instead, not confident her voice wouldn't hitch if she spoke.

"I know a wonderful Italian trattoria. It's quiet and warm, and I'd love to share it with you."

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	99. Chapter 99

~99~~

The afternoon passed far too quickly. Edward held Bella's hand across the table as she spooned a mouthful of the delicious Tiramisu that Aro, the eatery's owner, had insisted she accept 'on the house'. It was almost sinful to watch her lips close over the spoon.

"Please try some, Edward." Bella offered her hand, and the used piece of cutlery, and Edward had no choice but to accept the sweet morsel as she fed it into his mouth, her tongue peeking out to lick her lips as he swallowed.

Edward was already planning their date for tonight in his head.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

___Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


	100. Chapter 100

~100~~

Seconds had become minutes, the minutes hours, and now the day was almost over—this perfect day that Edward had shared with her.

Bella couldn't believe the connection she felt for Edward. It was like she'd known him all her life, or at least been waiting for him all her life—she was utterly captivated.

"Thank you for sharing today with me." She reached up, resting her palm on his cheek.

"If I could, I'd do it every day of forever," he said, his words sincere.

And she knew he would.

They didn't need 'just a minute longer' any more.

.

_The End … Well, sort of …_

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who has supported this little story along the way. Cheers._

_When I started writing this, even with its "sweet" beginning, I always intended giving these two a less-than-sweet "conclusion"—hence the "M" rating. But as I progressed, their romance was so beautiful to me that I never found the moment that would be right for them to fall into bed with each other. At least not within the 100 chapters I have completed so far—they have only known each other a few days after all. I feel I'd need another 50 to get them to a point where it would fit in with the story. For that reason I have decided to end it here. I hope you can appreciate my reasoning for that, and that is why the story has been marked complete._

_But, I too am anxious to know how their first sexual tryst goes down. So I have decided instead to write an outtake of "said event". I'll post it very soon, but it will stand alone and out of the direct timeline that has been set in JaML. Keep the story on alert if you'd like to read what happens when these two are behind closed doors… or in an alley… or maybe even… Until then._

_Hugs to those who have helped along the way: edwardsisobel, Bean827, Pyejammies, & D. Kinney._

_Disclaimer: SM owns. My only claim is to this plot._


End file.
